


We’ll runaway together

by Vamplol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Chatting & Messaging, Other, Runaway, Running Away, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamplol/pseuds/Vamplol
Summary: When two teen feel there is no one else who understands each other like they do and sick of being criticized decided to runaway together.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in advance English but still can’t spell so please don’t bully me 💀

Hello, welcome, I just wanted to say this story was written for me but if people see it that's cooool. also this won't be going by haikyuu's story line. If I make any mistakes in grammar just let me know, it's not that big of a deal. the book want be written in this format it's just for the intro. byeeeee enjoy the story.


	2. Welcome to Shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n meets a nice boy after sticking up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapters are kinda slow and short but it will start speeding up at chapter 10.

RING, RING. You lifted your hand to press the stop button on your phone to shut off your alarm. You rolled your body out of the bed and shifted to the bathroom to get ready. 

After doing the necessities in the bathroom and putting on your new school uniform. You trudged downstairs and headed straight to the door. As soon as you were out the door you put you headphones in and headed directly to school. You saw lots of pretty cars fly by your way to school. The sun was shining really bright, almost directly in your eyes.  
♥︎  
You were at the gates of your new school. You weren't nervous, you just didn't want to be there. You made you way past the gates and into the school building. After five minutes of walking you finally found your class.

You headed in the classroom only to be greeted by stares and whispering from your fellow classmates. Like they knew something you didn't. You took out your headphones and slipped them in your pocket. 

"Ahem"

You looked up to see your teacher. She looked like a train reck. Why did she look in her closet and decide "I'm going to wear a pink skirt and a orange top."That's not even the worst part. She had red lipstick on that was all on her teeth. She had orange and pink eyeshadow on that wasn't blended what so ever. And a over obsessive amount of blush. Her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it since the Stone Age.

"Hello." You said to her with a extremely disgusted look.

"Hello I'm Ms. Sato. Can you please introduce yourself to the class." She said with the most annoying voice you've ever heard.

You walked forward to the desk at the front of the class. "Hello, my name is Y/n L/n and I'm moving from Aoba Johsai." You said in a confident voice. Everyone just stared and whispered. 

"AHEM, Now to get you seated. There is only one seat left, unfortunately." The last part Ms. Sato whispered, but you heard it like she screamed it. She pointed to a seat in the back of the class. In the seat next to yours was a red headed boy who was giving you a goofy smile. You walked to the back of the class and sat in your assigned seat.  
♥︎  
Class was going by kinda slow. You got a few glances from the boy on your left. And he got a few glances from your other classmates which kinda made you nervous. 

As soon as lunch came you were dragged to a different desk by one of your classmates. Before you could ask what was going on you were pattered with question from most of your classmates.

"I can't tell what the hell any of you are saying." I said in a annoyed tone. They all looked at me for a bit before a girl started to speak up.

"Well um you know that boy your sitting next to. HES INSANE, DO YOU SEE HOW HE LOOKS, HES TERRIFYING." She whisper yelled the last part. Then everyone started putting out their opinions on the red head. You looked at her with an annoyed expression before you spoke. 

"You're really going to judge him because he looks 'scary' but you don’t look all that good yourself" You said with a serious tone and looked her dead in her eyes. you had already started walking back to your seat before she could say anything back. You hated people like them they disgusted you. You stat down and started to eat your lunch before a voice spoke.

"Hello I'm Tendou Satori." A voice said. You looked up to see the red head boy smiling.

"Hi Tendou" You replied with a smile.

“Thanks for defending me over there, I overheard most of the conversation" He said with a joyful and playful mixed expression.

"You're welcome, you seem really nice." You said laughing. Tendou looked at you with a confused expression.

"Thank you." He said with a confused tone.

"OHH, by the way I’m Y/n L/n sorry for not introducing myself earlier." You still trying to compose yourself.

"It’s okay " He said laughing. You chuckled and started to eat more of your lunch before Tendou spoke. "Not to be creepy but can I have your number?" He asked.

"Of course." You nodded. "It's xxx-xxx-xxx." You replied. He quickly pulled out his phone and added your number.

"By the way Y/n welcome to Shiratorizawa." He said with the widest smile you had ever seen in you had ever seen in your life.

"Thank you." You replied 

"You're very welcome." Tendou said


	3. Lets just rob a bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n hangs out with Tendou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short but the next one will definitely be a lot longer.

Unknown  
hello friend 

Me  
who is this

Unknown  
your best buddy TENDOU

Me  
HI you could have  
stated it was you

Tendou  
There's no fun in that

Me  
whatever wyd

Tendou  
homework ofc

Me  
WAIT we had homework

Tendou  
HEHE YES

Me  
STOP LAUGHING THIS IS NOT  
FUNNY 

Tendou  
Your first day of school and  
you already forgot your work  
SMH

Me  
give me the answer to the homework  
or suffer the consequences 

Tendou  
ok only because i don't want you  
to fail life and end up broke and homeless  
-Insert Homework answers-

Me  
Im already broke tho

Tendou  
lets just rob a bank

Me  
I agree let's rob a bank

Tendou  
ok I'll meet you in an hour 

Me  
I was KIDDING 

Tendou  
Ik but we could still meet up  
and get SNACKS or something 

Me  
How do I know you're  
not going to kidnap me 🧐

Tendou  
I guess you don't know 

Me  
I guess I don't but I'll go  
where are we meeting 

Tendou  
I can pick you up if you want 

Me  
You keep getting more and more  
suspicious 🤨 but ig I'll trust you  
*insert random address *

Tendou  
Ok be there in 20 mins

You got off your bed and put on some comfy clothes and waited for Tendou. As you were thinking you realize you are letting a total stranger walk you to the store to get snacks together. But what was there to lose except your life of course. 

You waited about 10 more minutes until you heard your door bell ring. You hurried up and rushed to the door. You looked out the window to make sure it was who you were expecting it to be, and it was. You unlocked and opened the door to see a 187.7 cm (6' 1.9ft) redhead looking straight at you.

"Helllo Y/n." Tendou sung as he smile at you.

"Helllo Tendou." you sung back. "So what store are we going to?" You asked.

"uhhh I guess whatever store is closet, huh." Tendou added. You just nodded in agreement before turning to close and lock the door. Then the two of you set on your walk to get snacks.

"Not going to lie I thought you were going to kidnap me." you said out of nowhere. 

"The nights not over." He replied. You both just stayed silent and looked at the stars until you reached the store.

Tendou opened the door for the both of you. You thanked him and headed inside. You walked around the store to collect all your favorite snacks. When you were done you waited at the register for Tendou. He walked to the register to purchase his things and insisted on purchasing yours also. 

You were both walking back to your house In complete silence. You watched all the cars fly by and the family stroll on the sidewalk. You wanted to be with a family but you couldn't. Your mom was never at home and you never knew where she was and your dad started a new family. You were just fine on your own, at least your mom payed the bills every month. You continued to think about your family issues until you both arrived at your house.

"I enjoyed your presence Y/n, even though you didn't talk very much." Tendou said.

"I enjoyed your presence too any thanks for not kidnapping me." You said jokingly before walking up to your door.

"You're welcome." Tendou replied before he waved good bye."Byeee Y/n" Tendou said.

"Bye Tendou." You said as you waved back. You unlocked and opened your door then stepped inside. Tendou had started to leave once he saw you were in your home. You closed and looked your door before heading upstairs.

You had been copying your homework while eating your snacks. It had been an hour since you got home and you started on get tired, so you decided to take a shower and get ready for bed.

After doing your nighttime necessities you texted Tendou to make sure he got home safe. It took about 2 minutes before he replied and said he had made it home. You stared at the ceiling thinking about your day. You had made a new friend and he wasn't that bad. You decided for the next few days you were going to try to get to know him better. That was your last thought before drifting to sleep.


End file.
